


A Night on the Town

by lovevalley45



Series: Adamandriel One-Shots [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cas is so overprotective of his little brother, M/M, So yeah, also, it's from Yemima's point of view, the fourth wall gets broken too, the fourth wall is broken down a lot, there's also making out, this is totally an AU btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a third wheel has its perks at times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night on the Town

**Author's Note:**

> This is to apologize for the angsty feels I gave anyone who read my last story. SO. MUCH. FLUFF.  
> Based on the prompt - Person C is following Person A and B around while they’re holding hands in the store/other place, taking pictures and squealing. Person C gets caught, and has to ‘delete’ the pictures, but they send them to Person A or B first.

Being a third wheel sucked. Yemima knew that from experience. Her big brother Castiel was making her keep an eye on Samandriel while he 'hung out' with his 'friend.' He could be so thick at times. It was obvious they were dating, and this was a date. It was a Friday night. All Yemima wanted to do was watch Netflix with Charlie and fangirl, but no, she had to watch her brother and his boyfriend instead. Worst part was, that his boyfriend, was one of Yemima's friends! She was so done with the universe.

Still, there were a FEW perks to the deal.

"So, why did your sister have to come along again?" Adam asked Samandriel.

"Because Cass is an overprotective dick," Samandriel sighed, looking back to see Yemima on her phone. Probably reading some gay fanfic. Or texting her girlfriend.

"That makes sense. He can be overprotective at times," Adam replied.

Yemima was texting her girlfriend while they were walking. She wasn't ACTUALLY supposed to watch them the whole time, right?

Y: This is so boring.

**C: Why don't you do what we do?**

Y: I'm not writing gay smut about my brothers.

**C: ...**

**C: That's not what I meant.**

Y: Then what did you mean?

**C: I mean, we ship it.**

Y: Oh. OH. Well shit. They are being so coupley that it's disgusting.

**C: Then, pictures?**

Y: Sure.

Yemima tucked her phone in her pocket and followed the lovebirds into an ice cream shop. They got a milkshake to share (Yemima facepalmed at the cliché), while Yemima got rainbow sherbet with rainbow sprinkles and gummy bears (all the gay tonight). Yemima sat a few tables away from the boys.

**C: Got any pictures yet?**

Y: No, not yet.

**C: Well shit, Yemi.**

Y: I just sat down to eat the gayest ice cream ever I didn't have time.

**C: Gay ice cream? Carry on**

Y: My wayward son

**C: No.**

Y: There'll be peace when you are done

**C: You spend too much time with Dean**

Y: Lay your weary head to rest

**C: Stop**

Y: Don't you cry no more

**C: Kinda hard since I am crying**

Yemima looked up to find Samandriel and Adam drinking out of the milkshake together.

"What is this, a fucking fanfic?" Yemima asked herself before taking a picture and sending it to Charlie.

Y: [Attachment: 1 Image] Happy now?

**C: ASDDLGJGLDKGFHDLFJDLFJFJLGJDLF they're so cute together.**

Y: Wow that is quite the reaction to them sharing a milkshake.

**C: What? It's my new OTP**

Y: Why are we dating again?

**C: Because you love me?**

**C: And you like to cuddle with me while we watch Netflix.**

Y: ...true.

Yemima finished her ice cream, occasionally taking pictures when the cuteness was too much to handle.

Y: [Attachment: 1 Image] This

Y: [Attachment: 1 Image] Is

Y: [Attachment: 1 Image] What

Y: [Attachment: 1 Image] I Have To

Y: [Attachment: 1 Image] Put Up With

**C: I'd put up with that any day.**

Y: Of course you would.

**C: I'm making a collage.**

Y: Charlie no

**C: Charlie yes**

Y: I'm begging you don't

**C: You can't control me Yemi**

Y: I can try

**C: Too late**

**C: [Attachment: 1 Image]**

Y: No kisses tonight.

**C: :'(**

Yemima put her phone away and noticed that they had left.

"Well shit," Yemima muttered. _I guess I have the night to myself_ , she thought.

She went to a bookstore a few blocks away to see if there were any new books.

**C: Where is my fix**

Y: Look at your collage

**C: Damn you**

After forgetting where the graphic novels were, she found them - and the lovebirds lip-locking. Yemima took a picture to send to Charlie, and then cleared her throat.

"Did you forget someone?" Yemima asked.

"Sorry, we didn't notice," Samandriel apologized.

"Fine. I won't tell Cass you ditched me if I can look at the books over here," Yemima told them. They quickly moved out of the way.

Y: Fine. Here's your fix

Y: [Attachment: 1 Image]

**C: You pervert**

Y: It's not my fault they were smooching where I was trying to look at books!

Y: Besides they ditched me at the ice cream place

**C: Oh I didn't know Saman was such a rule breaker**

Y: Shut up

**C: And you ended up finding them in a bookstore getting it on**

Y: They weren't

Y: It's not

Y: THEY WERE JUST MAKING OUT CHARLIE MY GOD

**C: Suuuuuuuure**

Y: I'm so done with you

**C; But you love me**

Y: Yeah I do

Yemima found a graphic novel that seemed epic. It was called Nimona, and after looking at the description, she HAD to buy it. She just HAD to. The boys were leaving and she chased them down.

"You're driving me home, remember?" Yemima asked, and the two of them looked at her as if they had forgotten. They probably had.

"We'll meet up at 10," Adam said.

"Ok then," Yemima replied, before giving them the stink eye.

At 10, Yemima was walking over the car, Hot Topic bags in hand. Adam and Samandriel were there, talking and holding hands. Yemima took a quick picture - but she had the flash on. And of course, having the flash on in a dark parking garage was sure to get you caught.

"Yemima. Have you been taking pictures the whole time?" Samandriel asked.

"Um... yes," Yemima confessed.

"Delete them. Delete them all or I swear to God," Samandriel muttered.

"Geez, I'll delete them!" Yemima said. Samandriel was a nice kid, but honestly, who knows?

He got into the passenger seat. Adam still leaned against the car.

"Before you delete them, send them to me, why don't you?" Adam asked her.

"Can do. And I won't tell Samandriel," Yemima answered.

"I knew there was a reason you came along," Adam said, before climbing into the car.


End file.
